glitzpitfanaticfandomcom-20200214-history
Flashback 1:Failed Experiment (TAoA)
(Author's Note:YOU WILL ENCOUNTER A FLASHBACK...BEFORE I POST CHAPTER 14....THIS IS A MESSAGE FROM RANDY THE SPOOOOKY CAPE. This flashback will also raise lots of questions but few little answers..that's because I intended for it to muhahahahaha! Unless you weren't planning to ask questions in the first place..) '---LOCATION:Some kind of lab---' "Are you sure it will work,doc?" A boy with black hair asked. "Of course. It'll give you powers. I'm just....testing something here...." The magikoopa said,apparently he seems to be some sort of scientist. "All right. If you say so..." The boy said before he looked back up at the ceiling. "Alright. This should work...." The magikoopa muttered to himself before he held his wand out. and waved it around. The magikoopa started to chant something as he waved his wand around the boy. Meanwhile,it was raining outside of the lab with the chance of a thunderstorm happening. When the thunder strikes,the magikoopa finished casting a spell. *BOOM!* "Cough cough cough cough did it work?" The magikoopa said,the dust slowly clearing away. He then looked at the boy...and he was suddenly a ruff puff! "What...the? Hey doc,what happened...?" The "boy" asked,clearly confused while looking around. "It worked....I can't believe it..all right. Listen,I'm going to take a look and check your combat,defense and speed levels. Follow me" The magikoopa said,motioning for the "boy" to follow him. *Later....* "Alright you have access to these moves called Ram,Breath and Strike. Since you've..."changed". You would suddenly gain knowledge on how to use them. Try using them on those dummies over there starting with Ram. Please" The magikoopa said,pointing at the dummies. "All right,doc. Whatever you say" The "boy" said before ramming into one of the dummies with all his might. (-2) (COMBAT LV. 3/5) "Good good....now try to breathe on them with electricity" The magikoopa instructed. The dummies then formed a line. Aaron used Breath on the dummies. (-2 + Stun) (COMBAT LV. 4/5). The magikoopa looked impressed. "Okay then. Now use Strike!" Three dummies appeared and formed a line. The boy then unleashed the power of electricity straight at the dummies. (-2 to all three enemies + Stun) (COMBAT LV. 5/5). "WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! Alright. Let's move on to defense" The magikoopa said,looking impressed. ... "Let's see if you can defend yourself. Ready? Go!" The magikoopa said. A dummy appeared with a sword and it started moving towards the "boy". It slashed him and he tried to block...but failed (-1 FAILURE!) (DEFENSE LV.1/5). "This is a bad start. I want this kid to be a PERFECT KILLING MACHINE! Good at attacking,defending AND being agile! I cannot accept this if he keeps getting LV.1 on DEFENSE..." The magikoopa thought to himself,looking dissapointed. After a few more tests in defense,the "boy" at least scored a LV.3 on DEFENSE at best. The magikoopa sighed and simply facepalmed ... "ALRIGHT. Let's see how agile you are! The dummy will be trying to block your attacks. Can you fight and dodge well now?" The magikoopa said. a Dummy with a sword and shield appeared. The "boy" started the battle by ramming into the dummy but it blocked just in time (-1) (AGILE LV. 2/5). The dummy charged at the "boy' with the sword. Did he dodge in time? Yeah. Kind of. (AGILE LV. 3/5). The final scores were basically COMBAT LV.5,DEFENSE LV.1 and AGILE LV.3. The magikoopa didn't like this at all. "I'm not impressed by how you did. I don't want a BRUTE WHO CAN'T DEFEND AND ISN'T FAST ENOUGH. YOU'RE ANOTHER FAILED EXPERIEMNT GRRRAAHH!" "Wh-What do you mean doc?" The "boy" said in confusion. He was then kicked out of the lab. "You're nothing but worthless you stupid excuse of a ruff puff. You can go die for all I care. You can't even be a perfect killing machine!" "R-Ruff puff? But I thought I was gonna be a human with powers-" "HUMANS WITH POWERS?! ARE YOU THAT GULLIBLE? HAH,YOU'RE SO PATHETIC AND DENSE" The magikoopa said before going back into the lab. The ruff puff simply stood out there in the rain. Slowly taking his sweet time to soak all of the words in. (NOTE: I honestly think you know who the boy is)